


Call me Boring

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows just how Draco likes his coffee.  </p><p>Silly excuse to talk about coffee and smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for herethegay on Tumblr as her DrarryOwlPost gift. Inspired by a post I once made on tumblr about whether Draco would like coffee or Tea. DiyDrarry had mentioned she love the idea of Draco drinking fancy Starbucks drinks which is how this idea came to be.

“I want a triple espresso macchiato in a grande cup with two pumps of hazelnut syrup extra hot with whipped cream” Draco says giving the barista a look that indicates quite clearly what he’ll do if the order is wrong.

Harry shakes his head and smiles. “Just a tall house blend coffee please, room for cream.”

“Gods, Harry, could you order something more basic. You have the most boring taste.”

Harry shakes his head with a smile, letting the comment slide.

They move to the back of the store, crowding together amongst the throngs of people, waiting for Draco’s name to be called. Harry waits patiently, until Draco is cradling his ridiculously complicated coffee in his hands ready to take his first drink before leaning in to whisper, “We can apparate home right now so I can show you just how not boring I can be.”

The flush of red spreading up Draco’s neck is enough consent for Harry who wraps his hand around Draco’s wrist and apparates them straight into their living room. By the time the initial shock has worn off Draco has spilled half his drink, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he calmly sets it on the nearest table before he stalks toward Harry, slamming him back against the wall and kissing him hungrily.

“Fucking tease,” Draco mumbles against Harry's lips, making quick work of the other boys clothing.

Harry smiles, his eyes bright and his skin flushed.

“Oh I don’t plan on teasing,” he says, licking along the shell of Draco’s ear.

Draco gasps suddenly as Harry apparates them both straight into the bed, Harry’s body is warm and heavy against his own as Harry laces his fingers with Draco’s and then pulls his arms up so Draco’s arms are pinned down above his head with Harry’s weight firm and solid above him.

“I know what you like,” he says, voiced laced with arousal as he grinds his erection into Draco. “You might make your drinks sound fancy but I know what you want. I know what you need.”

Draco whimpers but doesn’t move a muscle.

“You need something strong. You want it bitter so you can taste it for hours, but sweet enough to go down smooth. And you like it hot….really hot,” Harry says his mouth moving lower and lower.

At this point Draco isn’t sure if Harry is still describing his drink, or the way he likes sex but either way the description is painfully accurate and does nothing to stop the flare of arousal that is rapidly taking over as Harry’s words and mouth envelope him. 

By the time Harry is done worshiping his body, they’re both sweaty and spent, and Draco can barely move. He makes a pathetic sound as he attempts to roll over, whining a bit as he throws himself across Harry’s warm, sweat soaked body. "Fine, so you’re not boring,“ he reluctantly admits, kissing the side of Harry’s neck. 

Harry smiles, a laugh bubbling out of his chest. "You say that every week, and yet every time we go to Starbucks you call me boring again.”

Draco makes a non committal sound, running his fingertips up and down Harry’s stomach and down to his hips. "Sue me,“ he mumbles, refusing to admit he only nettles Harry to rile him up because the sex is always incredible after. But as Harry shakes his head and wraps his arms around Draco, his body relaxed and a smile on his face, Draco is pretty sure he already knows.


End file.
